Tanuki
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: Battousai wants to catch the lengendary Tanuki!But it just so happens his slave wants Tomoe wants him dead, so she calls the Tanuki to kill him! What will happen? How will this go? read and find out!


Winter: "Hello, it's me again! I have written or in this case typed another story! It's a little bit of _Romance_,_ Action_,_ Adventure_,and _Humor_! I'm not very good at _Romance_ so it will most likely me more of a _Action_/_Adventure_/_Humor_ type thing. I am sorry that I cannot write a _Romance_-type fic, I just am not into the whole _Romance_-type thing. But I will try."

Summer: "Remember what I say, 'You can do anything if you can put your mind to it!' hehehe!"

Winter: "When did you say that?" [looking at her confused]

Summer: "I always told you that!" [looks at her kinda annoyed]

Winter: "You did not!" [looks partly mad]

Summer: "Forget about it."

Winter: "Alright, lets get to the story!" [pushes the _Enter_ button]

It was Saturday, November 1st, it was a very cold Winter. Many people were outside just walking around and talking. A lot of rich people were walking in a very little park that rich little kids played in, it was a romantic night. Adults were walking around sitting next to each other and I think ya'll know the rest.

(A/N:

Winter: "Sorry, I have to get this out of my system!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Saturday, November 1st even though that is my B-day, adults, walking or talking, I'm not rich, and I don't own romantic nights or parks not to mention kids.

Thank you!"

A/N: DONE)

"Stop it, your too much on my side Misao!" said a girl no older than 18. She was sitting in a tree along with her friend. She was wearing a black ninja outfit, with a whip along her waist, a _katana_ hooked onto her back, a black mask like a raccoons, and little raccoon's ears.

(A/N:

Winter: "Here again!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Misao, and I hope I never do because I am not like that, I don't own trees, but the ground does, I do not own a ninja outfit or a whip, I don't own a waist, or at least I think I don't. I don't own raccoons, the trees own them, I do not own raccoon ears either even though I think they are cute. I do not own a _katana _even though I know I never will."

A/N:DONE)

"Sorry, I can't really see, and the site out there is really grossing me out." said a sixteen year old girl no older then 16. She was wearing a dark pink shirt with a light pink heart on it, she was also wearing a jean school style skirt like Kagome's off of Inuyasha, her hair was in a very long braid. She too was hiding in a tree, "Man, how could people do that?"

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own seeing, I do not own grossing even though I like to gross people out, I think it's fun! I don't own a 16 year old girl BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE THAT! I also don't own a dark pink shirt with a light pink heart on it, and I don't own a long braid, I also don't own Kagome or her skirt and I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I owned his brother Sesshomaru, Ah Sesshomaru [drool drool] -!**"

"Just watch Misao, when you get a lover you'll be doing the exact same thing." said the 18 year old girl.

"Yea right!" said Misao, "You would want me too."

"Actually, no."

"Fine."

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own a lover, BOOHOO! Y-Y**"

A/N: DONE)

As they were watching the people go along with their business, a girl around the age of 23 walked by. She had lots of diamonds on her and one of them had a diamond with a real sapphire Jasmine on it. It caught _the Tanuki_'s eyes.

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own a 23 year old girl and I hop I never do, wait let me rephrase that. I KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER OWN A 23 YEAR OLD GIRL, WHO WOULD!?**"

Miroku: [raises his hand]

Winter: [glares]

Miroku: [quickly put it down]

Winter: "Anyways!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own diamonds even though I might one day! I also don't own sapphire but I own a picture of one! I also don't own a Jasmine flower or a _Tanuki_."

A/N: DONE)

"Misao, I think I found something I want."

"What do you want?" asked Misao in a wondering voice.

"I want that." she then pointed at a girl with a diamond around her neck that had the Sapphire Jasmine Flower on it.

"Then go get it."

"I will." then _the Tanuki_ got up and headed towards the girl in a swift manner. "Misao, I will meet you at home in a few minutes."

Misao just nodded and left the tree.

__

Tanuki headed for the girl.

The girl turned around and saw the girl run towards her, she then screamed so that everyone would hear her but then she realized that she was at the very end of the park where it was abandoned. "Wh-What do you want from me?" she looked scared at her.

"I want that." she then pointed at the diamond with the Jasmine flower. "I desire that, if you give it to me without any problem, then I will not resort to hurting you."

"H-Here." she quickly took off the necklace and handed it to her. "A-Anything E-Else?"

"Actually, yes. What is your name?" she looked up at her wanting an answer quickly so that she could return to her friend with her new jewel in hand.

"My-My name I-is, T-Tomoe." she said in a squeaky voice.

"Thank you, I will remember that and I will pay you back for this beautiful thing. If you need anything like assassinations, then call this number." she then handed Tomoe a card that had her cell phone number on it. "Oh yea, and if you give this to the cops then be prepared to suffer the consequences." She then ran off the other direction that she came from to go and meet her friend Misao at their house.

Tomoe looked at the card to see the number, it said:

__

Tanuki!

Number=

440-4444

Call me for any assassinations, they will be clean, swift, and no evidence will be left behind.

Tomoe then placed the card in her pocket, she had an idea for this girl.

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own a card! Nore do I own pockets! **And I promise no more interruptions for the rest of this chapter until the next one! **** Ya'll already know I don't own anything valuable."

A/N: DONE)

When _Tanuki_ finally got home to her friend, "Hey Misao, what's going on?" She placed her bag with her necklace on the bed, she then jumped on the chair and turned on her computer.

"So, did you get what you want?" she looked up from her _Teen's Fashion Magazine_.

"Yes I did, and I have to say that it is quiet beautiful." she took the beautiful diamond Jasmine out of the bag, and showed it to Misao.

"Wow!" It is pretty, she then looked back at her _Teen's Fashion Magazine_. "So, what do you plan on doing with it?"

__

Tanuki changed her clothes into a pair of Tommy Hilfiger pants, and a long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt with Inuyasha and Kagome on it over her long-sleeved shirt, and she also has white socks on. "You know, what I do with all my Jasmine flower jewels. I put them in my little safe." She walked up to a painting of her and Misao when they were little and took it off the wall, it revealed a little silver safe. She entered the numbers 816854

Which spells 'Tanuki'. It revealed a lot of jewels that has Jasmine flowers on them or just Jasmine flowers. "Aren't they all adorable?" she said in a squeaky voice.

Misao responded, "Yea, they are all so adorable like little Sunflowers. So Kaoru, what are you gonna do about all those jewels? I mean, you have all those jewels, what do you plan on doing with all those?"

Kaoru responded, "I don't really know, I mean, I haven't really decided what I really wanted to do with them yet." she said in a partly serious voice. "I just really haven't planed that far yet, I might just sell them for some more money that we will need."

Misao said quickly, "NO!" she quickly looked up from her magazine, "DON'T SELL THEM! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM!" she then looked back at her magazine.

Kaoru looked at Misao like she was stupid and said, "Well, you were the one that asked." she then smiled at Misao and placed the jewel inside and locked it up, she then placed the picture back as it was and took a seat on the bed.

Misao then smiled at herself for her great victory.

Then they all just went to sleep, they had school tomorrow so they couldn't afford to stay up late.

Well, we will all go back and see what our dear Tomoe is doing right now.

Tomoe was brushing her hair, she had placed the card the _Tanuki_ had given her in her little treasure chest that carried all her valuable jewels. Tomoe knew that she would call the _Tanuki_ sooner or later so she decided to call her sooner, but she knew that the _Tanuki_ was probably asleep right now so she decided she would just give her a text tomorrow.

After Tomoe had went to bed the phone began to ring, "Okay, who calls at one am in the morning?" she said in a sarcastic voice. She walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Moshi Moshi, Tomoe here."

A male voice responded, "Well, I see you are still okay. Did everything go as planned?"

Tomoe responded in a tired voice, "Well, most of it anyways."

"What happened?" he said in a alert voice.

"She never gave me the card that you said she would." she lied, she did want to give the number away, she had her own plot running through her little evil mind.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"I meant just what I said, she didn't give me the card, sheesh, what do you want me to do. Put it in _Morse code_?" she said sarcastically.

The man then sighed, he had been trying to catch the _Tanuki_ ever sense he first came to Tokyo.

"I'm sorry Battousai, but it just didn't work." she said, trying to calm him down.

The_ Battousai_ first heard about the _Tanuki_ from his best friend, and we all know who that is, _SAITOU_! I know you guys thought it was _the Rooster-Head_ but I am sorry, it is not. Well, anyways. After he heard of how good she was with a sword and a whip he wanted to see if she was as good as him, even though every one said she was he wanted to see for himself. Everyone kept saying that she barely draws her sword or whip in front of men, she usually lets her looks take care of that, he heard that her beauty was that of a Goddess even though she was mostly covered up. The _Battousai_ had seen many beautiful women, but not one of them dared to fight, they were all to afraid that they may ruin their make-up or something along that sort. 'Well then, I think that I will just have to find the _Tanuki _myself. I mean, how hard could it be?' Well, the _Battousai_ was wrong, it would be very hard to find her, that it would. I'm trying to sound like Kenshin now! **** I really need to stop acting like an idiot sometimes. HEHEHE! Anyways, after they hung up the _Battousai_ got ready for bed and so did Tomoe.

The next morning came and Kaoru and Misao had gotten dressed. Kaoru changed into a pair of blue Tommy Hilfiger pants, and kept the same shirts on, I mean, she only wore them for one night, she also put on ankle socks and her anklets that her deceased mother gave her and slipped on her tennis shoes.

Misao on the other hand changed into a lime green shirt that said in pink _princess_, it had lots of sparkles around the word, she also wore a pair of shorts the were very short for her age, not like anybody cared, the boys probably like it though, she also put on a pair of socks and put on a pair of tennis shoes.

"Misao, are you done yet?" said a very annoyed Kaoru, she had finished getting everything done thirty minutes ago, she changed clothes, all except for her shirts. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail with a blue ribbon that when you laid it out it had a big baby blue snow flake on it, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and she even was able to make coffee for Misao.

Misao responded, "I'm almost done, I just have to put my lip-liner on!" she took out some dark red lip liner and placed it on her lip as well as her dark red lipstick.

Kaoru was growing bored, 'Why does she do all this just for one guy, I mean sheesh. This is torture, Megumi and Misao do this to me every day.' she then sighs.

Misao was finished, 'Yea, now I get to go see my lover Hiko!'

J/J (Just joking) erase that!

Misao was finished, 'Yea, now I get to go see my lover Aioshi!' She then hopped over to Kaoru who looked like she was gonna die of boredom. "Thanks for waiting Kaoru."

"Yea, sure, whatever." she said in a very tired/bored voice.

They both then headed off to class, they met up with Megumi, Sano, and Aioshi near one of the water fountains near there first period class. They all practically had the same schedule, actually, they did have all the same schedule, they all went to the office and asked them to make theirs the same. Only Sano was different because he didn't want to take gym so he chickened out of it. I can't put weaseled out of it because Misao is the weasel.

Megumi said, "Took ya'll long enough, I thought we were gonna be late for our first class."

Sano said, "Yea, why are ya gonna take so long anyway?"

Kaoru then sighed, she didn't wanna deal with this early in the morning.

Misao said in a professionally type voice, "Well, if you must know, we were late getting up and I had to get up and get everything done. Isn't that right Kaoru?" she then nudged Kaoru in the arm.

Kaoru responded, "Yes, I had also forgot to make the coffee for Misao." she lied, Misao never wanted Aioshi to know the real reason why she was late, it was just too embarrassing.

They heard the bell and they all walked to class together.

They all took a seat, Misao sat in the front next to Aioshi who sat in the right of her, they sat at the way right corner, behind her sat Megumi who was busy writing notes to all her boyfriends which was about 10 if you don't count the ones in all her other classes, and Kaoru sat next to Megumi, she was trying to ignore all the girls that were trying to get her attention, everyday was the same, ever sense she first went to this school all the girls thought she was a boy and now they all have gone lesbo for her. Which is really scary now that you think about it, even Megumi and Misao went lesbo for her but Misao wanted Aioshi more because he was so cold, which made Kaoru happy, Misao always thought it is her job to make Aioshi happy. Sano sat all the way on the left where his friend Himura Kenshin sat, Sano always hanged around Kenshin or Kaoru, which ever one had the most girls around them, Kaoru hated that about Sano though, but she never told anyone.

The teacher Hiko came up to his desk, "Okay everyone, please have a seat, and Miss Takani! I expect those notes to be on my desk by the end of this class period."

Megumi just pouted, she just hated when he did that, but she just loved the way Hiko's muscles were shaped, she got to get a picture of him while he was bathing. She made Kaoru put her hair up in a bun and put a hat on so nobody would recognize her, she then handed her a camera and made her go inside, she walked inside and she felt sick, she quickly took the picture and returned outside and gave Megumi the pic. Kaoru felt traumatized by that experience, but Megumi had to keep all the other girls away from Kaoru for a whole 3 weeks. Megumi always kept that picture in her wallet in her purse and treasured it. "Yes Hiko-sensei." She then smiled at him and returned writing her notes.

Hiko just sighed and took out a history book, "Okay everyone, take out you History books and turn to page 210, today we are gonna learn about the Meji era."

Everyone did as they were told, barely anybody liked History. Only Kaoru, and that was because she was very good at it. She gave tutoring lessons to Megumi and Misao, she gave up on Sano because all he kept doing was looking at her breast, and how huge they were. She would usually smack him for that, don't you guys hate it when people do that? Aioshi didn't need help because he had a average in that class.

"Kaoru, do you think you can help me later with this Meji era stuff?" Misao whispered.

"Sure, I will tutor you tonight." Kaoru whispered back.

Hiko then coughed, "Do you ladies have something to share with the rest of us? Please enlighten us."

The whole class stared at Misao and Kaoru.

Misao started blushing because she just embarrassed herself in front of _her_ Aioshi.

Kaoru just stood up and said, "Um, we were just wondering why the war even started." she then sat back down.

Hiko looked at Kaoru because he knew that she knew the answer, but Misao, he knew better, "Fine, the war started bla bla bla."

That was all Kaoru heard, she already knew why, she just didn't want Misao to get in trouble, she was already on probation for talking back to him. Kaoru then sighed, she knew it was gonna be a long day.

It was lunch time, Kaoru was so happy, '_Hallelujah!_ Thank you god.' she thought. The gang went out side and they met there friend Tae-san at the blossom tree, it was there favorite place to meet. Sano told them that he would meet up with them later due to the fact that he was going with Kenshin to go flirt with some girls, and Kaoru was happy for that, she didn't want the girls coming to her.

Megumi then destroyed her moment of thought, "Hey Kaoru look, it's your boyfriend." She then pointed at a boy that was wearing black sunglasses, he was wearing a pair of shorts or what he called shorts, he also wore a pink shirt and a pink belt to hold his "shorts" up. I really don't know why a boy would where a pink shirt and pink belts, not to mention pink shoes, but this guy isn't gonna wear pink shoes, yuck, gross. He walked up to them.

He looked over to the girl with chest-nut color hair that was in a bun, she was wearing a white shirt that had a lion on it, she also wore tight black pants, black boots. "Well, hello there Tae-san." He smiled at Tae.

Tae just looked at him, "Well, it's good to see you too."

He then looked over at the hyper active girl with her black hair all in one braid. "Hello, Misao-san."

Misao then looked at him, "I told YOU to call me Makimachi-san." she then crossed her arms, she didn't like him and neither did Megumi.

He looked over to the other black haired girl, she wore a yellow butterfly clip in her hair, she also wore a yellow dress that had green butterflies on it, she usually didn't dress like that but when she first did it and Hiko complimented her, her heart melted away. "Well, don't you look bright Megumi-san?"

Megumi glared at him, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MEGUMI-SAN, AS A MATTER OF FACT! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME, OR EVEN LOOK AT ME!" she said in a very angry voice.

"Well sorry." He then looked over at his beauty. "W-"

"Well, hello to you too Enishi-sama." she smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back, "I need to talk to you later about something very important okay, I need you to meet me at my room."

Kaoru just nodded.

Enishi then walked away never to be seen again, Just kidding, but that's what Misao and Megumi want. ****

A girl with coffee black hair that were in pig tails, wearing a pink dress and pink high heels, and also caring a pink purse walked up to Kaoru and the gang. "Hello you guys, and he-llo Kaoru-Chan."

Kaoru looked at her half annoyed.

Megumi just exploded, "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! WE ARE GIRLS! NOT BOYS!"

Misao looked at her and talked before Megumi got any madder, "What do you want Jessica?"

"I just came here to say hi to my lover Kaoru-Chan." Jessica answered.

"First of all, Kaoru-Chan is not your lover, she is mine. And second, none of us like YOU!" Megumi said.

Kaoru just got up and left, Aioshi came back from the bathroom.

Kaoru headed to go and find Sano before Megumi bites Jessica's head off, literally.

She then found Sano but, he was near Kenshin, for some reason she was afraid of Kenshin. When ever he was around her or vice versa, she gets butterflies in her tummy and she doesn't know why, and she never had this feeling before, but she was good at hiding her feelings. She walked over to Sano, "Hey Sano."

Sano looked over and saw Kaoru, "Hey Jou-chan, what's up?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, he had never seen someone with her beauty before, he felt funny as well.

Kaoru told Sano, "You better go stop Megumi before Jessica returns without a head." she then pointed towards the blossom tree where it showed Aioshi holding Jessica back, and Tae and Misao holding Megumi back.

Sano quickly ran over there, leaving Kaoru behind.

Kaoru then looked over and Kenshin, "Gomen for the interruption." she then turned back around and walked off to the _Battle Zone_.

Kenshin watched her, he felt like he found a part of him, but he remembered about the _Tanuki_, he wanted to find her and make her his, and he couldn't settle for Kaoru. But, if the _Tanuki_ isn't as strong as they all say, then he would go after Kaoru, but until then the _Tanuki_ is reserved for him.

Kenshin looked over to the door and saw a girl with black hair, she was wearing a very short short skirt, with long leg boots, her hair was tide in a low ponytail, she was wearing a very tight tank top that would look like a bra to anyone. She walked up to Kenshin, "Hey there." she said in a husky voice.

"What do you want Tomoe?" he said in a _leave-me-alone_ tone.

Tomoe then said, "I just wanted to say hi to my favorite guy." she then sat next to him.

Kenshin just sighed, "So, now I have to go hunt for the _Tanuki_ myself."

Tomoe thought, 'I can't believe this, I love him and he doesn't feel the same for me. How could he, I hate him, all he ever talks about is the _Tanuki_, _Tanuki_, _Tanuki_, he never talks to me about how much he loves me. Just wait, soon, I will have no problems killing him, he killed my lover and now, I will make his lover kill him! Akira this is for you!' she thought evilly.

Flashback!

__

"AKIRA! NO! AKIRA!" Tomoe yelled while trying to get near Akira, but was yanked back by the Battousai_._

"Stay away from him!" he hissed at her, "You belong to me now! You are my servant, and you and your brother will be working for me now that I have gotten rid of your Akira."

Tomoe was hurt, "Leave Enishi out of this, and leave Akira alone, I will do anything you ask. Just name it, I will give you jewels, money, cars!"

"I don't want that, I want you to be my slave, but no matter. I will still kill this pathetic human anyways." he then lifter his katana_ up and slashed Akira right down his spine._

He let out a death scream and then all seemed quiet, all that could be heard was the cats, dogs, and Tomoe's whimpers.

Tomoe then said in a crying voice, "Why did you kill him? He didn't do anything to you. And you still killed him, I loved him. AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

The Battousai_ then slapped Tomoe across the face and resheathed his sword, he then grabbed Tomoe by the arm and dragged her to her feet, "It's time to leave, get up." he commanded._

Tomoe did as he said and got to her feet, she then followed him to her brother's home. And they became Battousai's_ servants._

Flashback over!

'Soon Akira, the _Battousai_ will be gone, and you and I will be able to live in peace along with Einishi.' she thought.

Kenshin then stood up and left Tomoe alone with her thoughts, he knew what Tomoe was thinking because he could feel it, he knew what she was planning. He knew that she was going to call the _Tanuki_ to go and kill him, he knew it all, and all he had to do was wait patient.

After everything was over and the class had to go to gym, all the boys and girls went their separate ways.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi went to gym where they met their other best friend, Tsubame.

Misao squeaked, "HEY TSUBAME-SAN!" she waved at Tsubame.

Tsubame ran over to them and said, "Hey you guys."

After they all got dressed they all went outside where all the students were to meet, Tokio was the teacher for this class, she wasn't too hard with them unlike her husband Saitou who all the boys hate!

"Okay girls, today we are just gonna walk around the track! You guys got that, now LET'S GO!" Tokio said in her teacher voice.

All the girls did as they were told, and they started walking.

Well, the boys did the same thing, Enishi was walking and kept trying to keep up with Kaoru who was way in front of them because they got out earlier, the boys had to stay in later due to the fact that they kept on playing with the light switch and accidentally broke it. Aioshi on the other hand was walking right next to Misao, he whispered in her ear, "I like the out fit you were wearing this morning." he said in a husky voice.

Misao was so happy to hear that, that she jumped up and down in excitement and her head accidentally hit Aioshi's nose.

Kaoru and Megumi just busted out laughing.

Well, we all know how Sano chickened out of gym, well he had to go to English, which was taught by Yumi, she scared him due to the fact that she was always flirting with him even though she was dating the other English teacher, Shishio. Ooh, scary!

Sano had skipped that class and so did Kenshin, he also hated that lady, her boobs jiggled way too much. Don't ask why I put that.

They both went to the benched out side near the track to watch the people in gym run, Kenshin wanted to ask about Kaoru but he felt that he would just want her more so he didn't.

But Sano knew there was something on Kenshin's mind so he did the stupidest thing in the world, he poked Kenshin's head.

****

POKE

POKE

That got on Kenshin's nerve, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POKING ME?!" he said in a very angry tone.

"Well, there is something on your mind and I thought that poking your head would help get rid of it because you would be paying more attention to the pain on your head." Sano answered, he was happy about what he did.

Kenshin sighed and said in a whisper, "You're the only pain I know."

Sano barely made out what he said, "I heard that, I was just trying to help sheesh."

Kenshin sighed again, he really needed to stop doing that. Sighing really takes a lot out of ya. Kenshin then asked, "So, do ya know about that Kamiya chick?"

Sano nodded, "Yea, she's one of my good friends." He smiled.

Kenshin looked at Sano -- "Is it because of her, or is it because she is surrounded by lots of chicks?"

Sano was dumb-founded, he didn't know what to say, he liked Kaoru for both of those reasons. "For both." was all he could say.

Kenshin just sighed, 'I need to stop doing that.' He looked towards Kaoru and saw one of his slaves there holding hands with Kaoru, he didn't like it for one minute. He wanted to pound his slave for touching her, even breathing her air made him mad.

Sano saw that Kenshin was mad, he then looked over to where he was looking at, 'He's looking at Kaoru? Why is he? Well, he was just talking about her, maybe he likes her! But she is holding Enishi's hand, ah man. I hate that guy, he is such a snob. We should all form a _I hate Enishi_ club! And then make him pay.'

Well, after gym it was time to leave to go to their dorms. Everyone headed of their different directions.

Boys Dorms:

Room 326=Yukishiro Enishi, Steffen Mark

Room 340=Soujiro Seta, Himura Kenshin

Room 342=Sagara Sanosuke, Sagara Myojin Yahiko

Room 344=Shinamori Aioshi, Bowi James

Room 311=Shishio, Seujiro Hiko

Room 310=Hajime Saitou

Room 300=(_Dorm Master_) Dr. Gensai

Girls Dorm:

Room 40=Kamiya Kaoru, Makimachi Misao

Room 37=Simpson Jessica, Yukishiro Tomoe

Room 26=Takani Megumi, Kagura Naru

Room 25=Tsubame, Tae

Room 10=Yumi, Hajime Tokio

Room 1=(_Dorm Master_) Mikado

Everyone got ready for their usual check-ups from the _Dorm Master_'s, everyone had to be in bed by 10:00 pm, and lights had to be out at 10:15 pm. Any later and you would get probation. But since today was Friday, people got to go home, unless they got in trouble.

After everyone was home, Tomoe had took her little treasure chest over to the _Himura Estate_. It was very nice, not even a queen could get better, but this wasn't hers, it was Himura's. And he was a greedy little snob, she was nice to him and he goes off and kills her _fiancé_, Akira. And then he goes and makes her his slave, even her brother and he didn't even do anything.

Tomoe took out her cell phone, it was only 8:47, it wasn't late to call her, so she took out the card and dialed her number.

****

RING

RING

Kaoru heard her cell and quickly picked it up, "Moshi Moshi!"

"Hello, _Tanuki_?" Tomoe said.

Kaoru quickly responded, "How may I help you Tomoe-san?"

Tomoe said in a sad voice, "I would like you to assassinate the _Hitokiri Battousai_, he has been really violent to me. I want you to assassinate him immediately! If you don't mind that is."

Kaoru said, "I don't mind, just tell me where he lives and I will be there."

Tomoe answered, "He lives at the _Himura Estate_, he is on the top floor. You can figure out the rest."

"I will be there." she then hung up the phone. "Misao, I'm gonna be leaving."

"Aren't you supposed to meet Enishi at his dorm?"

"Yea right, like I would wanna go near him." Kaoru then dressed up in her _Tanuki_ uniform and leapt out her window. She stayed with Misao ever since her parents died by the hand of _Battousai_ and that's when she became and assassin, but she could never hold a grudge, even though he killed them right in front of her.

At the _Himura Estate_, Kenshin saw Tomoe call the _Tanuki_. He walked over to her, "How dare you lie to me Tomoe." he said in a dark scary voice.

Tomoe quickly turned around when she heard that voice, "_B-Battousai_, please, let me explain." she whimpered.

He responded, "I am tired of your lies, I knew you would do this, all I had to do was be patient. You are just like Akira, in every stinkin' way!" he then slapped her across the face.

Tomoe started to cry.

Enishi walked in and saw his sister, "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALO-" but before he could finish, his head was on the floor and his body still stood.

__

Battousai blew a breath at it and it fell on top of the head.

Tomoe screamed at this, she couldn't bear it, she had to see her _fiancé _go through this, and now her brother. She hoped that the _Tanuki_ would get here soon.

Winter: "Well, that's all for now! I know that ya'll thought that this was going to be the whole story, but it's not! I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away with this!"****

Summer: "Please R&R, thank you!"


End file.
